Xiao Mu
Page by Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. Backstory Xiao was born into a poor family that was under constant oppression from other stronger families. He hated his life and wanted to end it but one day she met another boy, named Draxion, who treated him like a brother/sister. Xiao left her original family and joined the Mu family, that her new step-brother Draxion belonged to. The Mu family had a reputation for being very kind and helpful but if they were attacked they would fight back at full force. Draxion and Xiao got along very well and Xiao got along with his new step-sister as well. Xiao's step-sister's name was Xiana she was very kind and caring and was very affectionate toward both Draxion and Xiao. One day their parents were killed by some villains and in rage Xiao ran at them and tried to kill them but failed terribly. The villains were about to kill Xiao until Draxion used his quirk and killed all of the villains. The first thing Xiao did after that attack was to learn about her quirk more and more. He figured out that anything she can touch she can change. At first she modified plants and animals to see if her quirk did harm but it didn't. So Xiao later used his quirk on himself and modified his body making her more like a robot then human. Xiao also modified his body to change genders at will from girl to boy and at one point Xiao forgot what her original gender was. After modifying her body to the point of being an android Draxion asked Xiao to modify his body to make him faster and stronger. Xiao did as he asked plus more, giving his eyes and upgrade so he can see clearer and farther. Xiao later modified Xiana's body as well to match with Draxion. Years after their parents death they decided they wanted to become heroes but missed the enrollment time to get into the hero school. So they got normal jobs Draxion became a bodyguard, Xiana became a model, and Xiao became the best mechanic in the world. But after waves of villains popping up Draxion asked them to for a vigilante team with him to make the world a better place. Xiao and Xiana agreed and they formed the new Mu Family. For weeks Xiao modified his body along with her siblings' bodies. They were a force to be reckoned with and they beat and captured all villains they met. They did meet one villain that managed to escape their grasps and the villain was called "Wildcard". One day on a job Xiao was captured by heroes so that they could communicate with the Mu family and they did as Draxion and Xiana showed up to take Xiao back, which they did easily. After that event they realized that other heroes might go after them but they were fine with that. Personality Xiao is a cheering and goodhearted person who enjoys helping people. When someone attacks her or someone close to him he will not hold back and become furious and is needed to be calmed down by Draxion. Appearance Xiao (in hero outfit) wears a blackish blue general outfit but while relaxing she wears casual and comfy clothes. She has sharp canine teeth. Abilities Modified Body: Xiao's modified body increases speed (can run at 50 MPH), strength (can lift over 5 tons), durability (can fall from 1000 ft and walk it of like it was nothing), and stamina (can do all of this for 24 hour without stop). She can also fire bullets and lasers from her arms, legs, feet and hands. She can also fly with jet wing that appear out of her back. Bulletproof skin. Quirk Modify give Xiao the ability to modify anything she can touch (this includes humans and animals). Xiao cannot modify the quirks of a quirk user. Equipment Modified Clothes: They clothes reduce all damage towards the wearer by 50%. Bulletproof. Stats Without the modified body /\ /\ /\ With the Modified body \/ \/ \/ Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Males Category:Females Category:Transgenders Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Characters